Tatooine: Mos Eisley/Original
| maps= | aff= | era= *Clone Wars *Galactic Civil War | natives=Jawas | bonus= | games= *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' (Different Layout) |type = Small land map |modes = *Capture the Flag *Conquest *Hero Assault *Hunt}} A desert covered world in the Outer Rim, Tatooine is the home of various species as well as the native Jawas and the fearsome Tusken Raiders (AKA: Sand People). It is also the location of the Fortress of Jabba the Hutt. This map is the spaceport of Mos Eisley, the most "wretched hive of scum and villainy". It features Chalum's Cantina, several houses and buildings, and Docking Bay 94. Mos Eisley is a fairly large city on the planet of Tatooine. The city appears prominently in Episode IV: A New Hope, when Obi-Wan takes Luke Skywalker there after saving the boy from Tusken Raiders. Here they meet up with Han Solo and his companion Chewbacca. After they leave the planet, pursued by Imperial troops and by some thugs working for Jabba the Hutt, the city ceases to have any importance to the films. Recognizable features in the game include the cantina (which is much smaller than the one depicted in the films) and Jabba's skiff (docked in an open arena). There are many buildings that serve as sniping posts, but much of the dirty work is done in close quarters, between the buildings. This is the only land-based Assault mission available without Xbox Live. Players get to choose to play as heroes or villains. In Assault, heroes are much like normal infantry, with health that doesn't run out after time. However, re-healing takes a very long time. After dying, simply select a Command Post and character and return to the battle. The Heroes have significant tactical advantage, because Han Solo is equipped with a Fusion Cutter to repair health and ammo droids. The Villains rely on the Heroes fixing the health and ammo droids, but this rarely happens. As a result, heroes are more likely to win. (Video clip:http://www.gametrailers.com/player.php?id=8281&type=mov&pl=game) The Map Vehicles (Star Wars: Battlefront only) Clone Wars *AAT Galactic Civil War *AT-ST Turrets *Laser Turrets X12 (including 2 attached to Jabba's skiff) *Coopa Turrets X14 Other *Health Droids X? *Ammo Droids X? *Jawas : Neutral, carries fusion cutter, can be seen roaming the map or building turrets, Clone Wars Era only *Tusken Raiders:Hostile to Jawas, Hunt mode only, Galactic Civil War Era. Heroes (Star Wars: Battlefront) * Mace Windu - Republic * Count Dooku - CIS * Darth Vader - Empire * Luke Skywalker - Rebellion Heroes (Star Wars: Battlefront II) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Republic *Darth Maul - CIS *Boba Fett - Empire *Han Solo - Rebellion 'Flag areas' *Near the warehouse front *Shops front Combat Modes *Conquest *2-Flag CTF *Hero Assault *Hunt *Cooper Assault Space Tatooine *1-Flag CTF *Assault Involvements in the film(s) Where Luke and the Rebels searched for a Pilot that will take them to Alderaan. The spaceport also appears at the end of the Return of the Jedi Special Edition during the celebration of the destruction of the Second Death Star. Trivia *In the first game and in most Star Wars: Battlefront II modes (except hunt), the Jawas are harmless, they don't attack either side but they are tasked to repair laser turrets scattered around the map. *Jawas may also grab either team's flag during 2-flag CTF. Due to their programming, which doesn't make them take it to the opposing team's base directly, this can result in drawn-out rounds if no timer is on. It also makes it a blessing if they take your flag, since they will more than likely wander for 10-15 minutes before being killed indirectly, yet a curse if they take the opposing flag, since you lose points for killing them. * The music of the cantina band constantly plays in the cantina, despite the fact no band is visible. This is possibly (though unlikely) a reference to Star Wars Tales: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina, where the last story tells of a Shistavanen entering the bar a couple of days after the death of Jabba. The Wolf-Man notes that the Cantina is playing recorded music, not live, like the 4 or so years ago when the Modal Nodes were the band that played at the famous (or infamous) bar. * It is possible in some areas of the map to go over the perimeter wall without being branded a deserter, likewise there are areas where the character may be shot without crossing the perimeter wall. Links *Back to Maps *See also: Strategies *See also: Glitches Gallery Mos Eisley.PNG Tat.jpg Mos Eisley Picture.JPG TatooineMosEisleySWBFIGamePlay.PNG|Game Play, capturing a Command Post in the Cantina Tatooine planet.jpg|Tatooine External links * Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron Category:Maps Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Battlefront II Maps Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron